nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of FAST Racing NEO vehicle companies
These are the companies which sponsor the anti-gravity vehicles in FAST Racing NEO. The vehicles sponsored by each company have different performance. Kamagori Clone Tech Kamagori Clone Tech is a company based on Sendai, Japan. Given the success of their cloning services, all its profits were invested into research and development of a racing machine designed to compete with other FAST Racing machines. Kamagori vehicle has a perfect balance between acceleration and maximum speed. Bliss LLP Racing Team Bliss LLP Racing Team is a company located on the Atlantic Sea, bordering Brazil. As it is a purely racing company, all their development and research is only dedicated into improving the performance of their machines. As a result, their vehicle has a great Maximum Speed, but at the cost of having poor Acceleration. Spaarc Unlimited Spaarc Unlimited is a joint venture corporation with HQ located on Winnipeg, Canada, that made great investments devoted solely to development of a racing machine, to achieve great performance on the demanding racing tracks of FAST Racing NEO. The result is a machine that has great Acceleration and cornering, but average Max Speed. Fulcon Capital Located near Worcester, Great Britain, Fulcon Capital, a company dedicated to investments and fundings, found itself a R&D of racing machines, as well as acting as a sponsor. Great amounts of money were put into their development, resulting into a machine of great Maximum Speed, but average Acceleration and handling. Xisle Geo Transform GMBH Located in Papua New-Guinea, Xisle Geo Transform GMBH is dedicated to harvest natural resources and produce energy from these, made its way into the racing world of FAST Racing NEO. Mueller PLS Alien Pet Exchange Mueller PLS Alien Pet Exchange, normally dedicated to the trade of alien and earth pets, saw an opportunity to boost their revenues by not only sponsoring racing vehicles, but creating one on their own. Willard Labs Willard Labs, located in Chennai, India focuses on R&D. Their main goal is to create better machines, so they made their debut at the FAST Racing NEO championship with a vehicle that has good performance overall, but average handling. Rochdale Trust Rochdale Trust is a commercial bank operating mainly in Melbourne, Australia, that used fundings to create a FAST Racing machine, so they could strengthen the bonds between bank customers and creating preference over other fiduciaries. Average acceleration but great speed are the main features of this vehicle. Ziro Industries Grav Research Ziro Industries Grav Research is a company located in Hong Kong, China that is (presumably) studying gravity and using the FAST Racing machine as a means of testing hypothoses and other parts of their research. Zvil Corp. Civil Space Exploration Zvil Corporation Civil Space Exploration is a company located in Saint Petersburg, this russian enterprise is dedicated to civilian space faring. Their experience on this field is seen in their FAST Racing machine, as it has average acceleration but actually it is the fastest vehicle in the championship. Category:Lists Category:FAST Racing NEO